Two Broken Hearts Help Each Other
by Cherry Pines 14
Summary: Helga is now 13 years old and got a message to got Phoebe's house. But Gerald got the same message by The Truth. It says something like Phoebe is not what she seems. Helga and Gerald witness something terrible but that terribleness brings them closer. But that close will be best friend close or more. Who is this The Truth person or people? "Why does this always happens?" Helga as
1. Chapter 1

The blonde hair, light skin, blue eyed 13-year-old girl walk to the stoop of her best friend's house. To only see a tall black hair, tan, chocolate eyes boy about her age.  
"What are doing here, Gerald." The blonde knows as Helga asks as went up the stoop to face him. The boy knows as Gerald was about to knock on the door but stop by Helga's question. Helga looks Gerald, suspiciously rising part of her unibrow.  
"Helga," Gerald say her name with such annoyances. "I got a message saying to be here." He answers her question. Gerald pulls out his phone. Put it to the message and show her. Helga begins to read out loud,  
"Dear, a good friend I'm _**The Truth**_ and I'm here to tell you a secret. Your friend, Phoebe is not as sweet and innocent as she put out to be. She just a traitor. Come to her house at 9 pm and see for yourself. Your Truly, _**The Truth**_ **."** Helga's sky blue eyes widen at the message.  
"I got the same message from that same dude too." Helga shouts in shock. They stare at each other then at the same time they stare at the door. They both rapidly knock on the door. Phoebe's mom opens the door and lets them enter. The smell of cookies being baked fill the house and their nostrils.  
"I didn't expect Phoebe to have more guests." Phoebe's mom says to them with a smile.  
"Did you say..." Gerald start.  
"More guests." Helga finish for him. Both wondering what that person meant by a traitor. Fear struck them both.  
"Go up, she's in her room." Phoebe's mom point to the staircase. "It's the white door with sign Phoebe's room." Both Helga and Gerald run up the stairs to Phoebe's room. Helga's hand grab the knob who look at Gerald. Gerald nob in agreement opens the door. Helga slowly and quietly opens the door. Horror, shock, and betrayal place on their face. Phoebe doing something horrible. PHOEBE KISSING ARNOLD!###$$ $$ :$=#$$$ ::##  
Phoebe kissing Arnold.  
"Phoebe?" Helga's voice cracks as she says her best friend name. Tears well up in her eyes trying not to cry. But on the other hand, Gerald have tears that run down is dark skin cheeks. The voice of Helga stops the kissing. They both had that face when someone caught red handed.  
"Oh, Helga I..." Phoebe starts but didn't finish.  
"Arnold, dude, how could you? Is this what you did every Friday night then hung out with me? You kiss the girl I had a crush since the 1st grade." Gerald yells at Arnold. Arnold wimp at his anger friend yelling at him.  
"Gerald, I di- I just." Arnold shutters his word not knowing what to say about the whole situation. Phoebe's hand reach for Helga's shoulder. Helga moves back. Tears threaten to escape her eyes. Gerald moves back close to Helga away from Arnold. Helga instantly grabs Gerald's hand and run out down stairs. Phoebe's mom held a tray of cookies.  
"Leaving already?" Phoebe's mom asks.  
"Sorry, it was just a short visit." Helga answer. Phoebe's mom gives two bags of cookies.  
"At least take these. Have a good night." Helga's free hand give the cookies still holding Gerald's hand. They run until reach Gerald's Field. They both drop to the frost cover ground. The ground cold but they too busy trying to process everything to really care. Helga closes her eyes. To only see the image of Arnold and Phoebe kissing. She lifts up and hugs her legs to hide her face. Gerald got up sitting next to Helga. Heavy tears and soft sobs escape from Helga. Seeing Helga so vulnerable is new to him. His sigh fills the cold air able to see his breath. His chocolate eyes land on bags of cookies. He grabs them. Helga stops crying and looks up turn to Gerald. She could see the sadness in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Gerald turns around to Helga in confusion. "I know you have a crush on her since 1st grade. I know you two would be like the perfect couple. Sorry, on behalf of her best friend well maybe her ex-best friend." Gerald surprises by her apology and she shipped them.  
"Thanks, Helga. Can I ask you something?" Gerald asks Helga.  
"You just did. Kidding, sure ask away." Helga joke and answer.  
"Why are you upset? Unless you lik-" Gerald ask.  
"I like Arnold." Helga confess.  
"But you tortured him like every day." Gerald respond to her answer.  
"I tortured him because I like him. I want to tell him but I was too scared so I tortured him. I love that Football head but now I know he doesn't or never love me." Helga reply to his response.  
Gerald opens a bag and pulls two cookies. He hands one to Helga.  
"Thanks." Helga grabs the cookie and takes a bite.  
"Why would you like Arnold, anyway? Did you know he still sleeps with a teddy bear?. Look at his head it in shape of a real football. He's lucky that no one has mistaken his head for a football yet and flew him for a touchdown" Gerald joke. He hopes it cheer up Helga. Helga's laughter fills the cold chilly air. Gerald smile as did Helga. She wipes dry tears away.  
"I could ask you the same thing but with Phoebe." Gerald cringe at her name. "She thinks she all that and bag of chips because she knows fancy big words. Also, she snores and loud. It's like trying to fall asleep with ten snoring bears in an echoing cave." They both begin to laugh together. They stop to grab more cookies.  
"The stars look pretty." Gerald state as lean back to look at starry night. Helga joins in.  
"Yeah, they do." Helga pause for a moment. "Oh, the beautiful night sky that shines. Please shine my path. I'm lost again tonight. I hear whispers in dark. I see the monsters of the night. But your stars guide me back to my path. Oh, the beautiful night sky that shines." Helga poetically says as stare at the sky and sigh in a girly way. Gerald surprise once again by Helga.  
"I didn't know you wrote poetry." Gerald responds to Helga's new poem.  
"Yeah, I do but tell anybody else and you get a visit from ol' Betsy and the five avengers." Helga threatens Gerald put her fist into her other hand. Gerald would normally back away but the threat didn't phase him not after seeing her soft side.  
"Yeah got it, Helga." Gerald answer. She nods her head in saying yes way.  
"Good," Helga respond. Gerald got up. His hand extent for Helga to grab to help get up. She grabs his hand and got up.  
"Let's take our broken hearts home." Gerald let his arm out for Helga to grab. She hesitant at first but grabs it. They walk to Helga's house first.  
"Bye, Gerald." Helga wave goodbye.  
"Bye, Helga." Gerald wave goodbye. Gerald walks home. They cry themselves to sleep that night. But tomorrow was a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 12:30 in the afternoon. The trees are bare, no birds are sing or insights, and the ground is frosted. Also, Helga is bored out of her mind. Then the image of Gerald passes through her mind. Today start of their winter break. They can't spend it with their best friend. Not after what happened. She goes downstairs, put her pink jacket and open door. The air became colder than yesterday. She enters inside.  
"Miriam, where's my coat?" Helga asks her mother. Miriam got up from the couch. She fixes her glasses.  
"Oh, Helga I forget to pick it up for the cleaners. They say it was going to be above freezing so you do okay. And it starts snowing around five or seven so be home before that." Miriam went back to sleep on the couch. Helga pulls her hoodie on and walks out. Helga walks to Gerald's house. She knocks on his door. A little girl that was known as Gerald's sister, Timberly open door.  
"Who are you? Are you Gerald's girlfriend?" Timberly asks as put her hand on her hip and the other point at Helga.  
"Timberly! Who is it?" Gerald's voice says and appears behind Timberly. "Helga! Uhm, Come in." Gerald makes a path and lets Helga in. Helga sat on his couch and Gerald sat next to her.  
"Soo um Why are you here?" Gerald asks avoiding eye contact.  
"Well, I got bored. I thought of you." Helga mumbles the last part.  
"What was that?" Gerald ask.  
"I thought of you, Criminy." Helga semi yells now avoiding eye contact. Gerald smile. "Don't think about it too deep like we are friends because weren't, Tall hair boy." Helga points his chest.  
"So she is your girlfriend.?" Timberly state and ask Gerald.  
"Timberly!" Gerald yell.  
"Nah na, kid. Let me stop you there." Helga began, "We not together."  
"But you say you're not friends but came for Gerald. So that means you're his girlfriend." Timberly explains her reason.  
"I was um joking a course he's my friend, my best friend to be exact." Helga wraps her hand around Gerald. Gerald and Helga smile nervously. Timberly looks at them suspiciously.  
"Okay." Timberly agrees with Helga. Timberly left to the kitchen.  
"What now?" Gerald ask.  
"I was going to movies with Phoebe." Gerald cringe. "I have the tickets if want to."  
"That sounds amazing but I'm watching Timberly." Gerald point to the kitchen.  
"Just bring Timberly. I buy her ticket to a different movie and there." Helga explains and suggest.  
"With what money?" Gerald ask. Smirk appear on her face. She pulls out a green wallet.  
"Courtesy of my not so smart mother leaving her wallet around where I can grab it." Helga waves the wallet in Gerald's face with an evil grin.  
"Gerald, mom said we have to stay inside until they come home." Timberly enter and told him.  
"I buy you your favorite candy. You forget that went to movies with me and Gerald." Helga bargain with Timberly.  
"A box of chocolate turtles." Timberly deal with Helga.  
"Deal." Timberly and Helga shake hands. "Go get you coats, kids we going to the movies." Gerald and Timberly went to get their coats. Gerald wore a coat but held one in his hand.  
"Here." Gerald hands the coat to Helga.  
"I saw you with only a jacket and it going to be above freezing."  
"That's because Miriam forgot my coat at the cleaners." Helga says in response to what he said.  
"Well then, we don't want you to catch a cold." Gerald explain. Helga put on the coat.  
"Ok, mom." Helga jokingly as left to the movie theater. They enter the movie theater.  
"What movie do want?" Helga asks Timberly.  
"I want to see Pretty Princess Power Hour." Timberly eyes sparkle.  
"I have kid ticket for Pretty Princess Power Hour." Helga told the cashier. They enter to buy popcorn. They lead Timberly to her movie.  
"Timberly, remember that after the movie to the arcade and wait there." Gerald says and Timberly nob. The walk to the other side.  
"So what movie are we watching?" Gerald ask. Helga held the tickets to Gerald.  
"You have tickets to Killer Zombies: Rise of the Queen." Gerald says with excitement. "I want to see since it came out five days again." Helga grabs tickets back. Helga and Gerald enter the room. They sat in the middle of the middle. Popcorn on their lap and soda in the cup holder. The ads play.  
"Is going to be awesome." Gerald whispers to Helga. The movie began to play.

The crowd of people rushes out. As well did Helga and Gerald to the arcade.

"I like that part when Ace chainsaw two zombies in half at the same time." Gerald exclaims as to pretend to chainsaw something in half.  
"My favorite part of the movie was when Ace pin the Queen Zombie down and said 'Say hello to my big friend.' and chainsaw her head off." Helga says with glee and pretends to chainsaw someone's head off.  
"Thats my favourite part too." Gerald agree. They arrive to arcade to get Timberly.  
"There you are, guys. I been waiting for like five hours." Timberly say. Really she waited for five minutes. "Let's get me chocolate turtles." Timberly ran out follow by Helga and Gerald chatting about the movie. The enter mear by store. Timberly grab and box of chocolate turtles.  
"Want anything Tall hair boy." Helga say not as insult like before but like a nickname with friends.  
"A Kit-Kat and a Yahoo soda." Gerald grab the stuff. Helga pay and buy herself a yahoo soda and sour patch. They wat on their way to Gerald's house. Timberly stare at Gerald. Yesterday he look so sad and mop and even in morning but Helga made laugh and smile when she couldn't. Timberly grin happily to see her brother so happy. They enter the house.  
"Want hot chocolate?" Gerald ask entering the kitchen. Helga follow. Timberly watch cartoon in the living room. Gerald place hot chocolate in front of her. "Blow on it. It's hot." Gerald say as he blow on his.  
"There is a reason why they call it hot chocolate." Helga meany and playfully say to Gerald.  
"I hope this hot chocolate melt your ice heart." Gerald joke. Helga take a sip.  
"My heart made out of stone not ice get your fact straight." Helga joke back. Gerald take a sip. Moustache of hot chocolate form on his upper lip. Helga giggle at the site.  
"What so funny?" Gerald ask Helga.  
"You haa have a haaa moustache." Helga laugh between each word trying to breathe. Gerald wipe it off. As he laugh with her.  
"Thanks." Gerald say.  
"For what?" Helga ask.  
"For making me feel better. Yesterday and this morning I felt depress about what happened. But hanging with you hade forget that and joy my day. So thanks, Helga." Gerald say with honestly in his voice. That made Helga blush at his words.  
"Oh you're welcome. Hanging has be more fun than hanging with Phoebe. It good to have a best friend like you. Arnold is so lucky." Helga reply witha soft smile.  
"Was lucky. Because to me and don't know about you but you're new my best friend." Gerald say and smile at Helga.  
"Thanks, Tall hair boy. I guess your mine's too." Helga say sarcastically but Gerald know she really meant it.  
Gerald look at clock.  
"Oh shoot, my parents will be here in any minute." Helga up, finish her drink fast and put in the sink. Helga put on her jacket. She grab the coat and held it to Gerald.  
"Here, your coat. Thanks for letting me use it." Gerald reject it.  
"Keep it. It's one of my old one I don't use. And I have a feeling that Miriam is going to forget your coat tomorrow too." Gerald explain. Helga smile as Gerald lead her to the door. She put it on.  
"Thanks. I heard going to snow around seven or so and maybe do you want tomorrow to go out I mean play with the snow?" Helga thank and ask Gerald.  
"Yeah that sounds cool. Well, see you tomorrow." Gerald agree and wave goodbye.  
"Bye." Helga wave goodbye and walk home. After a few minutes Gerald's parent came home.  
"Did you had fun with your big brother?" Gerald's mom ask Timberly.  
"Yeah!" Timberly exclaim. Timberly wink at Gerald. Gerald smile.  
Helga arrive home. The house smell like home-cook food. Which mean one tging Olga is home. Well it is the holidays. Helga enter the kitchen. Olga, Bob and Miriam eating and talking. They notices Helga's presents.  
"Oh, baby sister you're home." Olga exclaim ans hug Helga eho stand stiff the whole time.  
"Oh hey Olga. Nice to see you here." Helga say sarcastically but Olga and other didn't seem to notice at all.  
"I have been great. And you?" Olga answer and ask.  
"Amazing. So how long are going to stay?" Helga ask wanting to know how long this torture going to end.  
"Oh maybe the December 28 because I long journey to get back." Olga answer. That mean she going stay for week. December 28 being this Sunday. Making today December 22.  
Helga left to her room. She enter her closet. Staring at Arnold mask thing. She try to close her but the picture of Phoebe kissing Arnold show. Anger fill her body. Her fist land on real size Arnold dummy's head. Helga began to kick the dummy.  
"Why Did I Even Love You!" Helga kick between each word. The dummy now in parts. She fall to her knees. Her hands on her hands as tears ran down on her cheeks.  
"Because you the first to show me kindness and actually pay attention to me." Helga answer herself. "But then so did Phoebe and love her as best friend as a sister." Helga continued. "And in a second you both betray me." Helga say sadness lace in every word. "But Gerald." Helga manage a smile. "He been kind to me. Pay attention to me. We seem have common then Phoebe and me. I hope he won't betray me too. Everyone seem to leave me for someone better. My parent to Olga. Arnold to Phoebe. Phoebe to Arnold. I all alone to keep myself company." Helga slowly got up to her bed. Lay her arm cover her eyes. "My world is dark. You were my candle that light the my way. But she took you away. Now, a new candle want to light my way. Should give it a try or stay in my dark world." Helga's poetry side say.  
Gerald went in his room. After having dinner with his family. Gerald grab a piece of paper. Japanese writing, he could read. Hanging out with he would read and speak some Japanese. This gift was give to him by Phoebe. It was a poem or short story about two friends slowly became lovers. He thought she give this as sign that she like like him. Gerald anger fill him. He rip the paper in half.  
"I thought you like me. I like you because you were smart, pretty and always ready to help. You know I like you but instead of answering you kiss my best friend." Gerald tears fall on his cheeks. "You were my best friend. You know I like her but kiss her anyway." He rip it into fourths and so on. He wipe his tears away and throw paper in the trash can. He jump on his bed. He sigh after taking three deep breaths. The door slowly open veiling light of the hallway and Timberly.  
"Oh um I want to thank, Helga." Timberly say. Gerald got up and stare at the 10 year old. "Helga, she made you happy when you were sad. I'm thankful because I don't like it when you're sad." Timberly say and close door to leave.  
"Helga had me smile." Gerald whisper in the dark corners of his room. Little did they know that they would need each other.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunrise hitting the fresh untouch snow. Giving it a nice pinkish color that sun has. Helga slept early as to 6 or 7 p.m. She woke up, able to see sunrise. _Beauty at it's finest._ Helga thought. Well since it was winter and sunrise later than when it's summer or spring. Gerald is still sleeping because he couldn't stop thinking about what Timberly said and stay up late. Helga went downstairs. The smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee fill the house. Which only meant one thing that Olga was home. Miriam and Bob were not there but plates left on the table showing Helga they were. Olga grabs the plates to wash them and notices Helga.

"Oh baby sister, I didn't notice you there," Olga say to wash the dishes.

"Nobody does." Helga whisper in a soft sad voice.

"So I thought that Mom and Dad are gone. We could have some fun together. Sister bonding you know." Olga says as dry her hands. _Oh shit._ Helga thought.

"As that may sound fun and all." Helga began. "But I promise a friend that we hung out today." Helga says which was an excuse but no lie. Gerald crosses her mind.

"Oh, okay but tomorrow. No more promise. Okay." Olga says pointing her finger at Helga and she says firmly.

"Okay but first I'm hungry what's to eat," Helga says and sat down. Olga put a plate of food down. Gerald woke up to the sound of the door closing which means his parent left. Timberly laughter fills the house cause by cartoon on a T.V. Gerald walk pass the living room where Timberly watches on the T.V and to the kitchen. He opening the refrigerator and made his breakfast. He put on the plate and sat on the couch.

"What are you watching?" Gerald asks Timberly.

"Star Butterfly Vs the Forces of Evil." Timberly answer. "I think Marco is hot." Gerald cringe at her words.

"Well if that so I think Star is sexy." Gerald says that the 10-year-old girl cringe.

"Oh My God, Stop Gerald. I'm to young." Timberly cover her ears. Gerald laugh which strangely reminds him of Helga and their plans today.

"Hey, how would like to go outside?" Gerald ask Timberly.

"But mom said." Timberly began.

"Come on we build a snowman, make snow angels, and have a snowball fight. When we go home and enjoy some hot cocoa." Gerald tries to convince her.

"Would Helga be there?" Timberly ask.

"Of course." Gerald smile.

"Ok. Let me get my change." Timberly runs up stair Gerald walk up.

"I'm not wearing this outside." Helga told Olga with a serious face. The dress was too girly purple and everything she hates.

"But Baby Sister its the newest winter collection." Olga says with a whiney voice.

"I'm going to change. I got to meet with my friend." Helga who where living room to her room. Helga arrives in living after changing and left to the kitchen. Olga, Gerald, and Timberly talking.

"Hey, Helga." Gerald wave as Helga sat down.

"Sup, Gerald." Helga greets them. "Hey, Timberly." Timberly went to hug Helga. Helga shock by the hug but manage a weak smile.

"Hello, Helga. I didn't know you had a sister." Gerald nobs in agreement with that Timberly say.

"You didn't tell your friends you had a sister." Olga says in a sad tone.

"Nope." Helga responds quickly.

"Not even your best friend um the Asian girl what her name?" Olga ask.

"Phoebe." Helga says in her name as if it was poison. Gerald feels her anger and agree. "And she found out on her own."

"Oh that okay baby sister you probably just forgot." Olga tries to reason.

"Let's go, Gerald." Helga picks her jacket and now her new used coat. Gerald and Timberly follow along to the park.

"Can we make a snowman first?" Timberly begs and put on the cutest puppy face on.

"How can I say no to that face." Helga says more in a statement than a question. Helga roll a big ball snow as the base. Gerald rolls the second ball of snow. Timberly rolls the head on.

"Now we need a nose, eyes, and mouth." Timberly point out. Helga looks an around a guy was about to a carrot. Helga walks over snatch out his hand.

"Hey." The guy says in annoyed.

"Yeah, I need this. I want to take it back when you ruin a little girl's dream to build a snowman." Helga tries to guilt trip him. He let her leave. Helga later found two buttons and a couple of rocks. Gerald stabs the nose. Timberly put on two button eyes. Helga a line rocks into the mouth. It was not best looking snowman but like nice.

"I love it." Timberly shout. Both Gerald and Helga nob in agreement. Timberly drops and began to make a snow angel. Sid and the rest of gang arrive.

"Hey, Gerald! Helga! Want to join us in a snowball fight." Harold yell out them.

"Yeah sure wait for a second." Helga yells back. "Timberly, do want to join us." Helga ask. Timberly shakes her head saying 'no'.

"Nah, I just be in your way. I going to watch with rest of my friend." Timberly ran to reach other 10-year-old girls. Gerald and Helga walk over the whole 6th-grade class.

"Okay, Harold and I are the team captain and going to choose our teammates." Rhonda say. Phoebe and Arnold were in a corner the opposite side where Gerald and Helga. Awkward and other emotions between them four. They began to choose teammates.

"Finally, I chose Gerald and Helga." Harold chose them.

"Than I chose Arnold and Phoebe." Rhonda chose them. Each team quickly made a snow fort.

"Let It Begin!" Someone yell out loud. Snowballs went flying across the land. Helga, Harold, Gerald and the rest hid behind the fort.

"I got a plan." Helga state.

"Hey, I'm the Captain here." Harold complains.

"Well do you have a plan?" Helga questions him. The rest stare at him too. Harold looks way his face red out of anger and embarrassment.

"That's what I thought. Here the plan..." Helga began.

"Everyone got it." Everyone nob. "Let's battle!' Helga yell.

"Yeah." Everyone yell and went to the position.

"Helga." Gerald grabs Helga's hand. "Are you sure? Can we face our demons later." Gerald state.

"We have to face them sooner or later." Helga's sky blue eyes stare into Gerald's chocolate ones.

"I would like one to face it later but okay. I trust you." Gerald says. Helga's eyes widen. _I trust you_. Helga thought. No one ever says they trust her not even Phoebe. Helga smile at Gerald.

"Ready?" Helga ask.

"I was born ready." Gerald answer.

"Everyone now!" Helga yell. They cover Gerald and Helga as they both went to another side. Other Team and their Team went to war. Helga predicted that Phoebe and Arnold stay at the fort. Helga and Gerald scoop up snow to make snowballs. Gerald went right side and Helga went left side. Phoebe and Arnold shock by the surprise ambush. Phoebe got hit by Gerald and Arnold got hit by Helga. Helga and Gerald fist bump.

"Yeah." They both say and turn around to see they won. Helga's plan was a success. Anyone on Harold group jump with excitement. Phoebe and Arnold dust off the snow and then walk to Gerald and Helga.

"Helga I'm sorry." Phoebe apologize.

"Did you know that sorry is the most used word in the world? Having being used so much that doesn't mean anything to me. But why didn't tell about your relationship? I was your best friend." Helga respond. Leaving the boys and Phoebe silent.

"Because I didn't want to tell you. I know you li..," Helga's gloved hand connect to Phoebe's face. Helga just slaps Phoebe. Helga slaps her for two reasons only because she was mad at her and she was about to say that she like Arnold in front of Arnold. Everyone turn because sound od the slap was hard and stare at them. Helga in shock at what she did. Phoebe as well and Arnold and Gerald. The whole 6th grade rush to Phoebe who falls at the ground on her knees trying to help her.

"Helga, why did you just slap Phoebe?" Rhonda ask being first to speak on one knee to be next to Phoebe.

"I know mean but not this mean." Sid put in. People start to agree.

"Maybe Helga has a good reason." Gerald trying to stand up to Helga. He standing slightly in front of her but not blocking anyone view to see Helga.

"Gerald, are you defending _her_?" Arnold asks saying 'her' as if it was the horrible thing but not wanting to say her name.

"Yeah, you? Gerald." Stinky agree.

"Well, because I can. She's my friend and yours." Gerald kinda stutters but eas firm trying reason with them. But Arnold seems to lead them in his new hate for Helga. Arnold has always led them in their decision.

"But she hit Phoebe for no reason." Rhonda pop in.

"Helga did have a reason. And you know why, Arnold." Gerald says.

"Leave them, Gerald," Helga says in the first time since the slap. Her voice was emotionless and her sky blue eyes were dull. "I go." Helga began to walk away.

"If only guys know that the real victims are. Helga and me." Gerald says.

"Timberly! We're leaving!" Gerald yells chasing after Helga. Timberly follows them after saying goodbye to her friends. Everyone turn Phoebe and Arnold.

"What doing on?" Rhonda ask.

"You what to know what does. Fine, I tell you." Arnold began to tell the twisted story. Gerald and Timberly were able to catch up with Helga.

"Helga. Are you okay?" Gerald asks worried grabbing Helga's shoulder turn her around. Tears wanting to escape from her blue eyes.

"No. Gerald I'm not okay." Helga yell but not loud. Gerald back up and a bit scared.

"Sorry, I thought facing them might help but I was wrong."

"You're not wrong. You face them to early that's all." Gerald says grabbing tightly her shoulders. Timberly could feel sadness in Helga. Timberly ran to Helga and hug her.

"Don't be sad. Come to our house we have hot chocolate." Timberly says. Helga pushes Timberly slowly away.

"Sure, anything for you." Helga says with a weak smile.

"Let's go." Timberly drag Helga and Gerald to her home. Gerald, Helga, and Timberly sat on the couch drinking hot chocolate.

"What are we watching?" Helga ask.  
"Hotel Transylvania," Timberly say. After half way or more to the movie, Timberly fell asleep. Gerald uses the remote to turn the T.V. off. Dragging Timberly in her bed. Helga pours more hot chocolate in her cup and sat on a table like before. Gerald came and did the same.

"I feel like more Timberly's dad than my real father." Gerald took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I barely see your parents. And that's saying much because my parents forget me all the time." Helga taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"They have been busy. That's all. Guess, I feel a to pressure problems just falling on my shoulder and it a hard." Gerald got it off his chest.

"But you not alone. I'm here. I help you when you need it. We might seem different but we're similar." Helga says trying to cheer Gerald.

"Yeah, thanks, Helga." Gerald places a sad smile. "But my parents going be here and going to family fun and all that jazz." Gerald explain.

"That's okay. I'm going have so such a fun day with my sister, Olga tomorrow." Helga says sarcastically. A smile from both of them at their sarcastic. The light soon became dim.

"Bye, Gerald. I have to go." Helga got up and went to the door.

"Bye, Helga. See you next tomorrow." Gerald says his goodbyes. As Helga left her house.

"Baby sister you're home." Olga says looking like she about to sleep and enter her room.

"Yeah, I'm tried. I'm going to sleep. Good night." Helga says entering her room.

"Good night." Olga respond. Gerald's parent came home to both children in their room asleep which they did themselves.

 **Hey, guys MandySalazar13 here. I hope you enjoying the story. I don't know should make the story Helga and Gerald thing or Helga and Arnold thing. I feel more Helga and Gerald but that because I made it a little shipy. I just write until my heart desire. Bye until next time.**  
 **Love, MandySalazar13. ?** **ﾟﾒﾖ** **?** **ﾟﾒﾖ** **?**


	4. a note

Hey, guy. sorry for adding Mandysalazar13 it's my Wattpad account which where I write first then in . please don't think I'm stealing someone fanfic.


	5. Chapter 4

The mall was crowded with people who wanted to buy gifts or/and meeting Santa. It was almost Christmas everyone was busy buying gifts. So, was Helga and Olga. Helga dragged her feet across the floor as she followed her older sister.

"How long are we going to be here?" Helga asked Olga. Olga looked disappointed at Helga.

"Oh, Baby sister. How about we buy dresses for the Christmas Party. " Olga grabbed Helga's hand and dragged her to nearest dress store. Olga looked around picking dresses she liked. Helga didn't really like any of the dresses. They were all too girly for her taste. Something red and black caught her eye. It was long sleeve red dress with a black belt that in the back had a black bow.

"You want to try it on?" Olga's voice came from behind. Helga turns quickly to face her older sister.

"I-I just looking." She stutters to her sister. Olga's smile grew bigger. She pushes her sister to the dressing room. Helga was left in the small dressing room. She might as well try it on. It looks pretty on her but she didn't know. She walks out where her older sister was waiting.

"Oh, Baby Sister you look so beautiful. That it we got you the dress. " Olga commented Helga. A blush appears on her face. She rushes to take it off. Olga took the dress and quickly pay for it.

"Do you really think I look _prett_ y in the dress?" Helga asks in a soft voice.

"A course, Helga. Boys would be tripping themselves for you." Olga looked at Helga with a smirk face. Helga blush and cross her arm in the tough matter. Walk in more stores ending up with gifts for their parents and dress for Olga. They sat in a restaurant from the mall.

"That was so fun." Olga says out loud. Slipping a fruit smoothie. Helga shoves a spoon full of ice cream in her.

"Sure." She mumbles as the food was in her mouth. She shallow and look at her sister. "My feet are hurting from all this walking." Helga complains. On Olga's face had a frown. "But the food is good." Not wanting her sister to be upset. Olga smile. Helga put another spoon full ice cream I'm her mouth.

"So Gerald. Is he your boyfriend?"Olga ask. Helga chokes on her food. She clears her throat.

"What? No, he just a friend." Helga blushes out embarrassment.

"Okay. We have to good home. I have the best movie to put on." Olga says. "But first I need to pay." Olga pays and drives them home. Olga quickly changes into her PJs and got the popcorn ready. She put on a movie. Helga in her PJs walk in and say down.

"What movie did you put on?" Helga asks grabbing a hand full of popcorn.

"Titanic." Olga answer. Helga rolls her eyes at the romantic movie. Through half of the movie, Helga fell asleep. Olga smile at her baby sister. She pauses the movie and picks Helga up. And put her to bed. She kisses her forehead.

"Good night, Helga." Olga says in a soft low voice and went downstairs to finish the movie.

 **Sorry, for it being short. You know the school and all. This chapter and next** **one is short. So, I** **post them at the same time.**  
 **Love, MandySalazar13 ?** **ﾟﾐﾱ** **?** **ﾟﾐﾱ** **?**


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone at the table eating but no one said a word. It was so awkward that No one could think of words to say. With Gerald's parents' new job they got 6 months ago. They barely talk to other.

"What are doing to do for family fun time?" Timberly asks her parents. They smile at her.

"What do you want to do?" The parents ask her. Timberly smile brightly. Gerald used to the favoritism of his parents.

"Can we play games? And we watch a movie and have a sleepover." Timberly says excitedly. Her mom manages a weak smile.

"Sure, but sorry but no sleepover. Your dad and I have work tomorrow." Her mom responds. Timberly smile dims a little. But she still happy that they get to hang out.

"We going have so much fun. Right, Gerald." Timberly seems to start the conversation. He stops stirring his food. Manage to put on a weak smile and nod weakly.

"Right." He responds in low voice. Timberly jumps her chair and ran to her parents. She grabbed their arms and dragging them. Upstairs were they keep the games. Gerald sat on the couch. All he can think of was Helga who is 'enjoying' her time with her sister. not that he hated his sister or something like that. sure she can be very annoying at time but he loves her. He loves her as a brother as a father maybe. I mean he felt like her dad when her real father. He felt like a single father but Helga helped him a bit. Timberly was the child, him as the father, and Helga as the mother. That means that they were married. A blush spread across his cheek and ears.

"Gerald?" Timberly's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Gerald hid his face from his sister. "What do you want?" he asks his sister.

"We started to play. Want to join in?" Timberly asks him.

"No, I'm good. I'll just watch you guys." Gerald answers her. Sadden by the answer but she didn't let that get in her way to spend time with parents. They start to play as Gerald watch. He enjoys himself even on sidelines.

"Yeah," As Timberly move her person four spaces over closer to victory. It was her mother's turn. Ringtone of a phone went off. It was her mother's.

"Mom?." Timberly question, state out loud.

"Sorry, honey. I have to get this." Their mother walks away. Gerald went to take her place in the board game. Few minutes pass as their mother on the phone. She enters the room.

"Guess who is coming for Christmas?" Their mother asks. Gerald mentally knows who she was talking about.

"Who? Tell me, mom." Timberly excitedly respond.

"Your brother," Mother said. Gerald sperate himself from the game as watching as Timberly win Candy Land. They start watching Coco. Halfway through the movie, Timberly fell asleep. Gerald grin at her cute sister. He picks up without a problem. He went upstairs and put her bed. He went back down to find the movie and parents staring at him.

"Gerald, we need to talk." A tense aura appears in the room. "Your brother was actually kick out of college. So please don't tell Timberly. And be nice to your brother." Gerald nob to signal to his parents he understands. Leaves to his room. He lay in his bed. He feels bad for his brother. Sure, his brother made fun of him but he still was _his_ brother. He was coming tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

The sound of laughter came for the kitchen. _Was that his parents? Shouldn't they be at work? Did he wake up early?_ Gerald begins to walk in the kitchen. A deep voice came from the kitchen. That seems to stop Gerald in his steps. But it was too late for Gerald because of his suddenly halt made a noise which seize all of their attention.

"Gerald?" His mom says. The young adult swings his head to Gerald's direction.

"If it isn't Gerald?" James Johanssen says. Gerald known was too late to leave. He sat in the table.

"Hey, Jamie O," Gerald says in a lazy annoyed way as he pours milk in his bowl. James didn't seem to notice his brother's manners towards him. He drags Gerald's head towards him and gives him a noogie. Gerald whirls his arm and attempts to get Jamie off him. Jamie got off Gerald's hair, making it messy. Gerald shows his displeasure towards his gesture with his arms cross and frown on his face. Mr. and Mrs. Johanssen glances at his son trying to produce him to have a delighted expression that Jamie was here. Gerald put on an artificial smile.

"Good to see you." Gerald lie. The approval seems to bust his ego by 20%. All that racket wake Timberly up.

"Jamie, you here." Timberly runs to him for a hug.

"How are you doing, Tims" Jamie carry Timberly. The nine-year-old seem to actually be happy to see him. A course, she didn't know him as well as Gerald knows him. He feels somewhat lucky because he could eat undisturbed as Timberly and Jamie get all attention like ways. The only time the Johanssen got off for work seems to spend with their favorite kids. Gerard knew that he needs to get out of this environment. He begins to leave until Timberly notice.

"Where are going?" Timberly asks. Gerald nervously put his hand on of his neck and rub it.

"Oh, outside?" Gerald asks. they turn to look at him.

"Did you ask?" Mr. Johanssen asks.

"Can I go outside?" Gerald asks.

"Probably to hang out with that Arnold kid," Jamie said. Gerald grabs his stomach tight in a painful manner for few seconds.

"No," Timberly answer for him. "With Helga." Jamie smirk at Gerald.

"You got a girlfriend?" Jamie asks. A dark pink blushed cover Gerald's face.

"A-a course not! She's just a friend." Gerald semi-yell at his big brother which didn't convince him. His smirk seems to only widen. Gerald turns to his parent. "Can I go?" he asks again.

"Sure but you have to bring Jamie and Timberly with you. We got to work in a few." Gerald groans at his words and went to grab his coat and leave. They did the same. They all walking outside.

"What kind of girl is your girlfriend?" Jamie nudge Gerald in his arm. Gerald rolls his eyes at Jamie.

"I told you she is not my girlfriend. A friend. D." Gerald spells out for him. The walk for a while until Timberly sees Helga's house and runs up to it. Jamie and Gerald follow suit to not lose their baby sister. She knocks on the door. Jamie and Gerald arrive on time as the door opens. A young adult opens the door. She looks at all of them

"Timberly. Gerald and um..."

"James."

"And James. Please do come in." Olga invites them in. They sat in the table in the kitchen. James stares at Olga from the top to the bottom. Gerald was disgust by it. Olga didn't want to notice or she truly didn't, guess it didn't really matter.

"What are you for?" Olga asks politely.

"To see Helga." Gerald answers.

"Oh, She's up in her room," Olga says. Gerald and Timberly thank Olga and went upstairs. Olga and James end up by themselves. Gerald grabs the door nob and turns it. The doors open and reveal a sleeping Helga. Gerald walks near the bed. Lean near her face. She looks so peaceful calm that he lean little closer. Timberly turns on the light and closes the door loudly. This cause Helga to wake up and jump up. Hitting Gerald's forehead.

"OW!" They both say. Helga finally registers that Gerald and Timberly were in her room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Helga asks as covering herself with a blanket. Gerald rubbing his forehead.

"We came to visit you and hang out." Timberly answer because her brother was in pain to answer. Gerald nods in agreement. Helga glares at Timberly then at Gerald.

"But have to get out. So, I can change." Helga asks. They left at of the room. Helga's heart was pounding loudly. Gerald's face was too close for the comforter. She looks at her closet. Her mother didn't do the laundry. A long-sleeves red shirt and jeans were all that was left which she put on. She opens her bedroom door. Gerald seems to be lost in thought and looking at the floor. Helga bends down to be same eye level as Gerald.

"Hey, tall hair boy." Gerald got out of his thoughts by her word. Gerald back up. He examines her from top to bottom. Her average dressing was gone and replace with something new. The jean fit her nicely and her hair in one ponytail.

"Nice outfit." Gerald sarcastically says to Helga. Helga rolled her eyes.

"My sister bought this for me for my birthday. Not something I wear."

"I don't know, I like it. You look good." Gerald says and turns into her room. Helga's face turns red. She brushes it off and enters her room and Timberly follow. They all sat on the floor.

"You all came here and you don't know what to do." Helga complains to cut weird silence that falls upon them.

"What about truth or dare." Timberly suggest. Gerald and Helga turn to her direction.

"You too young for that game." He says as Gerald's older brotherly instincts kick in. Helga rolls her blue eyes.

"Please, we around the same age as her when we played this game." Helga put in. Gerald rolls his brown eyes.

"Yeah." Timberly puts in.

"Fine. I go first. Helga, truth or dare?" Gerald ask.

"Truth." Helga answer too quickly.

"Um, Who was your first crush?" This question made her regret her answer. Gerald teases her for coming at him for the truth and dare.

"Arnold." Helga mumble.

"What? I can't hear you." Gerald teases her by putting his hand to ears pretending not able to hear her. This annoys Helga.

"A-R-N-O-L-D." Helga spells out. For Timberly not to know.

"Come on guys. I want to know too." Timberly really wants to know this unspoken secret they seem to share. But they both ignore her thirsts for this secret.

"Timberly, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Timberly reply. She seems to be really into the game.

"I dare you to go to the kitchen and bring us some food. "

"Hey, you making me run an errand." Timberly states.

"Yeah, but you choose dare. So, you have to do it." Helga reply. Timberly grudgingly went to the kitchen. Helga's phone made bing sound and Gerald's phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a message by _**The Truth**_. They look at each other. Time seems to stop for them. The room seems to get 10 degrees colder.

"Hello, Dear friends. I'm _**The Truth.**_ " Helga pause and sigh. "I thought that my text before would be my first and last text to you. But I guess this something need tell you, Arnold told the rest of them that you betrayed them. Do you dare to do something about it?" Helga grabs her phone and starts to text. Gerald looks at Helga with a curious face.

"What are you doing?" Gerald questions Helga.

"I'm going to ask who _**The Truth**_ really is." Helga reply. Bing sound alert her of a text. "Sorry, I will tell you who I really am until everything is solved." Helga looks despondent.

"Damn," Gerald pause. "I can't believe Arnold was like this."

"Me neither." Helga sat on her bed. Gerald sat next to her.

"Arnold was always the good, optimistic, funny guy. I was his best friend. Then he does this." Gerald looks to Helga. Helga bit her lips to upset to speak. She loved him. She truly loved him for many years. Gerald grabs her hand. Helga looks up to him. Gerald gives Helga a sad smile that has warm to it. Helga smile back. Gerald tightens his grip.

"Thanks." Helga thanks, Gerald. The door open with a loud bang as it the wall. They jump up and Gerald lets go of Helga's hand. Timberly sets down the junk food on the floor. Timberly looks at both of them suspiciously.

"What happened here?" Timberly asks them. Helga and Gerald sat on the floor.

"Nothing lets continue the game. Who next's" Gerald brush it off.

"Me!" Timberly exclaim as turn to Gerald. "Truth or dare."

"Um dare wait no truth. Yeah, truth." Gerald didn't know how to answer still pretty shaken about the whole ordeal.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Timberly lean close to Gerald. "Maybe someone in this room." She whispers to him. Gerald's face turns red.

"Um, of course not." Gerald pause. And somehow gain confidence. "I have to be free for the ladies." Gerald finger gun and wink. Timberly didn't like the answer. But Helga burst into laughter.

"What ladies? Last time I check there were no ladies." Helga joke. Gerald scoffs at Helga and rolls his eyes.

"You didn't know me. I have plenty of ladies." Gerald reply. He turns to Helga. "Now, Truth or Dare."

The hours pass it was time to leave. Jamie, Timberly, and Gerald were out the door.

"Bye, Olga," Jamie said with a smile. Olga innocently smiles back. Gerald turns to Helga.

"See later, Helga."

"Bye, Tall hair boy."

Timberly runs to Helga give her a hug. Helga awkwardly hugs back.

"Bye, kiddo." Helga says to Timberly. Timberly smile sweetly.

"Bye, Helga." Timberly begins to walk away. As the rest follow her back. Olga closes the door. Olga turns to Helga.

"Your friend's brother seems to be nice and determine person." Olga sweetly says. Helga rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, determine to get under your skirt." Helga mumble under breath.

"What was that?" Olga asks leaning forward. Helga lets out a sign.

"Yeah, he does." Helga lie. She knows that Olga always attaches people who just want to have "fun" especially when her sister is a sucker for true love and "until death do us apart" shit, making Olga Helga goes upstairs. She stares at her phone with The _**Truth**_ messages were on screen.

Timberly walking ahead of the Johanssen's brothers. Jamie turns over to Gerald who lost in his own thoughts.

"Thinking about your girlfriend?" Jamie teases Gerald. Gerald turns red will as a red as a dark companion can get.

"She's not my Girlfriend." Gerald embarrassingly responds. Gerald stuffs his hands in his coat and begins to walk faster than Jamie who laughs at Gerald as he running away. They already home and Gerald leaves to his room. He jumps on his bed and turns to his phone looking at the message that this person sends. So, many many questions revolve around this message. _How did they know about Phoebe and Arnold? Know our phone numbers? Who are they? Why did they tell us the truth?_ So many questions and so little answers. But didn't seem to have time to think about this question because soon the annual Christmas party that Arnold always has that everyone invited even Helga who actually comes is coming soon and wonder if he going or if Helga was going. More questions problems that Gerald had to deal with.

Helga's mind mix of the same questions as Gerald. It always seems that the world or whatever high force above was never on her side. More proof of that keeps piling on. She could write novels with that kinda proof that she has. She wishes that go back to the way it uses to be. Unknown to the truth and free from this pain. Well, it was totally a pain. Gerald was awesome and amazing friend. Yeah, friend. Helga's cheeks turn pink at thought of Gerald. Like someone once said it was the best of times, it was worst of times.

 **Hey, CherryPines14. I'm alive. Sorry to the people (awesome people) who are reading this fanfiction. Thanks for that. I don't know when the chapter will come. But I try to for once finish a story. Love you guys.**


End file.
